


Soul Discovery

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Series: New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got stuck.  I admit it.  This is a piece that kind of popped into mind.  If you think you know who's who, drop me a line and lemme know.<br/>This story is a sequel to Beginning of the End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Discovery

## Soul Discovery

by Shanny Girl

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Coffeehouse/8590/ShanSlash.htm>

Author's disclaimer: I'm not making any money so please don't sue. You won't get much. Just some beanie babies.

Comments and questions are always appreciated! Send them onto me at shan1007@aol.com, but flames will be handed over to my sibs for inspiration and sent back. 

* * *

The tiger walked through the jungle, his paws making little or no noise as he made his way through the dense undergrowth. He was injured, although he didn't know how. His movements were slow and almost clumsy, and he couldn't seem to focus on anything. Not even hunting. 

He knew he would die, it was only a matter of time. 

Emerging from the forest, he looked around to find himself out in the open, a vast expanse of flat grassland open before him. He didn't know what to make of this sudden change in terrain. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Where did he go now? 

Walking slowly out into the open, he looked back and forth, alert for predators while he searched for prey. He was starving. He couldn't last much longer. 

Exhaustion over came him not one hundred yards from the edge of the jungle. Sitting down heavily, he looked around as he panted. That's when he spotted him. A hyena. Heading straight for him. 

The tiger got up and began to backtrack toward the jungle. The hyena's strange laughing cry sent a chill down his spine and prompted his legs to move faster. Running now, he stumbled and had a hard time regaining his footing. When he looked back, his heart leaped into his throat when he saw that the hyena was right behind him. 

He couldn't go any faster. He just couldn't. But he wouldn't go down without a fight. Turning, he snarled at the hyena, only to feel it's jaws clamp around his right forepaw. Roaring in pain, he was dragged to the ground, the hyena biting and snarling and clawing great gouges into his flesh. 

The tiger's world exploded in pain. He roared again, this time with fear. He was scared, he didn't want to die. Not yet. He could feel his body being mutilated by the hyena, and he could do nothing but lie there. 

Suddenly, the hyena was lifted up and thrown away from the tiger, his body hitting a nearby rock with enough force to break his back. 

The tiger looked up into the eyes of a huge animal, with a long trunk. He was looking at an elephant. 

Coming closer, the elephant let it's trunk run gently over the tiger's body, noting the cuts in the beautiful feline animal. Tenderly, the great ivory tusks dug into the dirt under the tiger until he could be lifted from the blood soaked ground. Turning toward someplace engraved into his mind and soul, the bull elephant began his trek with his burden. 

_On another plane_

Rafe tossed and turned in bed, whimpers slipping from his lips. His head thrashed from side to side, and his hands kept coming up as if pushing someone away. Simon's strong arms pulled the younger man closer, neither of them fully waking. Rafe lay on his back, settling into a restful sleep as Simon wrapped his arms and legs around him, holding him close, keeping him safe. 

The Elephant would always look after his Tiger. Now that he'd found his feline companion, nothing would separate them. Not even the Hyena. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
